Podróż zaczyna się od pierwszej kłótni
by MGreyback
Summary: Historia osadzona w rzeczywistości, w której chłopcy z One Direction nie zdecydowali się by pójść do X-Factor, ale... Na obóz artystyczny. Później Larry Stylinson, oczywiście :D
1. Chapter 1

Gdy wstaje się rano oczekuje się, że ptaki będą już śpiewały. Słońce powinno wpadać przez okno, promieniami łaskocząc skórę, gwar dochodzący z ulicy wkrada się przez ścianę, sprawiając, że człowiek w naturalny sposób wyłania się z krainy snów.

Jednak nie tym razem! Louis Tomlinson z wściekłością zakładał skarpetki myśląc tylko o czekającej go podróży. Podróży, której wcale się nie domagał. Nie do końca przytomny przeczesał palcami włosy.

-Boo Bear! Spóźnisz się! Jak zawsze!- dało się słyszeć głos jego równie niezadowolonej mamy. A to przecież ona wysyła go na ten nikomu niepotrzebny obóz. Tylko dlatego, że nie wierzą w jego umiejętności wokalne. On uważał, że jego głos nie wymaga tak specjalistycznego treningu. Do diabła, sam potrafił się podszkolić! Dodatkowo denerwował go fakt, że jego siostry same wybrały obozy, na które się wybierają, gdy jemu został narzucony ten konkretny.

Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole, zaczynając jeść śniadanie przygotowane przez jego mamę. Po zjedzeniu połowy, zauważył, że są to naleśniki z jagodami. Zrozumiał też, że nigdy nie uwielbiał jagód, więc pozostawił posiłek nieskończony i szybko wypił kawę.

Już wkrótce siedział w samochodzie z mamą, jadąc w kierunku zbiórki. Zdenerwowany spojrzał na zegarek. Zagryzł dolną wargę, bo byli już spóźnieni. Nie żeby zależało mu na tym wyjeździe, ale wiedział, że jest to jego wina. Nie chciał mieć na sobie poczucia winy. Na szczęście pociąg stał jeszcze na stacji. Odetchnął z ulgą, która pojawiła się także na twarzy.

-Mówiłem ci mamo, nie musiałaś się tak przejmować- uśmiechnął się i momentalnie oboje się rozluźnili.

-Louis, wiesz, że to jest dla ciebie szansa. Chcę, żebyś osiągnął to, o czym marzysz- Jay spojrzała na syna. Niestety czasu na rozmowę było niewiele.

-Wiem mamo- powiedział, wysiadając z samochodu. Wyjął swoją walizkę z bagażami i razem z mamą ruszył w stronę osoby, która musiała być opiekunem. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku, o jasnych, falujących włosach. Spojrzała z dezaprobatą na Louisa i cmoknęła.

-Louis Tomlinson? Jesteś spóźniony- powiedziała niezadowolona. Zaznaczyła coś na liście obecności i machnęła ręką w stronę pociągu, dając mu znać, żeby wsiadł- Przedziały naszej grupy są tam, gdzie jest masa głośnych dzieciaków. Znajdziesz sobie miejsce.

-Trzymaj się kochanie!- mama złapała go w żelaznym uścisku, co było bardzo miłe, bo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że resztę wakacji spędzi z tą nieprzyjemną kobietą.

-Będę dzwonił- obiecał, przytulając mamę i puszczając po chwili. Westchnął, wiedząc, że musi iść. Wchodząc do pociągu, jeszcze raz spojrzał na Jay.

Rzeczywiście, z łatwością trafił do wagonu pełnego młodzieży. Szedł, zaglądając do każdego przedziału, szukając takiego, w którym nie byłoby zbyt wiele osób. W końcu znalazł taki, w którym siedziało tylko dwóch nastolatków, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Rozsunął szklane drzwi i zajrzał do środka.

-Zajęte?- zapytał wskazując na miejsce obok jednego z chłopców, z niezwykle gęstymi, kręconymi włosami o ciemnym odcieniu brązu. Nieznajomy podniósł na niego wzrok znad telefonu.

-Jasne- uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując swoje białe zęby i wpatrując się w niego swoimi intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Louis poczuł się speszony, gdy dotarł do niego sens tej krótkiej wymiany zdań. Na to wkroczył drugi okupant przedziału.

-Daj spokój Harry- powiedział głębokim basem-Właź!- rzucił, a że siedział blisko drzwi, pociągnął Louisa za bluzę, sprawiając, że ten wpadł do środka. Na szczęście złapał równowagę, więc zaśmiał się lekko poirytowany.

-Dzięki- nie mówiąc nic więcej podszedł do okna i otworzył je, wystawił przez nie głowę i zaczął machać do swojej mamy. W tym czasie ten cały Harry wpatrywał się ze złością w towarzysza.

-Liam, psujesz mi całą zabawę-mruknął niezadowolony. Chciał kontynuować swój wywód, jednak zamilkł, gdy Louis krzyknął do mamy słowa pożegnania.

-Pamiętaj, żeby ucałować siostry!- zawołał, machając energicznie, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Dobrze Boo Bear!- wszyscy w przedziale usłyszeli odpowiedź, co sprawiło, że na twarz Louisa wpłynął rumieniec zakłopotania. Nie upomniał jednak mamy, ponieważ w tym samym momencie pociąg ruszył i musiał zamknąć okno. Liam i Harry wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Niezrażony Louis odłożył bagaż na półkę, siadając koło młodzieńca z lokami.

-Boo Bear-zapiszczał Harry przytulając się do niego jak do pluszowego misia- Och, jakie to słodkie!- zielonooki wybuchł śmiechem. Na twarzy Louisa pojawiła się konsternacja. Z agresją odepchnął od siebie napastnika, który wciąż chichotał.

-Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, a tak ci dokopię, że te twoje loczki się wyprostują!- warknął Louis, wywołując tym gromki śmiech.

-Nie, żebym stawał po stronie Harrego, ale nie znamy twojego imienia, więc pozostaje nam tylko Boo Bear- powiedział rozbawiony Liam- A poza tym spędzisz z nami całe 4 godziny drogi. Więc albo idziesz na kompromis, albo szukaj sobie innego przedziału.- Liam uniósł brwi do góry wyczekująco patrząc na Louisa.

Niebieskooki wstał bez słowa zdejmując swój bagaż, po czym pozostawił zdziwionych nastolatków w przedziale. Przecież nikt nie będzie mu mówił, co ma robić! Chyba jeszcze ma swoją godność, prawda? A na pewno znajdzie sobie lepszą kompanię. Z tą myślą ruszył na poszukiwania nowego miejsca. Jak się okazało, był w błędzie. Większość przedziałów była pełna, a jeśli już w jakimś było miejsce, to ludzie tam zdawali się być jeszcze gorsi niż Liam i Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponownie zapraszamy na bloga :D Adres zmienił się na: .com  
Oczywiście rozdziały tam pojawiają się szybciej. Miłego czytania :D

_

Wchodząc do przedziału nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wrzucił tylko walizę na swoje miejsce i z westchnieniem usiadł.

-Jestem Louis- mruknął niewyraźnie, ale dosyć zrozumiale, by wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Harrego. Chłopcy zaczęli kontynuować rozmowę, którą widocznie przerwało im jego przybycie. Stwierdził, że może nie będzie tak źle, jeżeli będą go ignorować. Zerknął jeszcze przez okno, na szary świat, który od horyzontu zaczął napełniać się kolorami, pod wpływem wschodzącego słońca.

Zamknął oczy, a w jego głowie rozbrzmiewały słowa wypowiadane przez siedzącego obok Harrego. Z jego głosem, powoli zaczął zasypiać, przestając wyłapywać sens wypowiedzi.

Obudził się z głową opartą o szybę. Ziewnął przecierając zdrętwiałą twarz dłońmi. Rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że Liam też śpi, a Harry pisze coś w telefonie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, z jednego powodu. Wyspał się! Jak niewiele trzeba człowiekowi do szczęścia!

-Która jest godzina?- spojrzał Harremu przez ramię, chcąc dojrzeć godzinę na ekranie telefonu, jednak ten szybko schował telefon. Zaskoczony Louis uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. Co takiego mógł tam pisać, że bał się to pokazać?

-Dochodzi 9- odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

-O, czyli niedługo dojedziemy- rzucił radośnie Louis- Podróż z wami nie jest taka zła, jeśli się śpi- przeciągnął się, patrząc teraz na Liama.

-Jesteś najbardziej sympatyczną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem- prychnął Harry, wywracając oczami.

-Dziękuję!- Chociaż ktoś mnie docenił- powiedział stanowczo za głośno wywołując w towarzyszu śmiech. Wstał i usiadł obok Liama, który nadal smacznie spał. Pochylił się nad nim i krzyknął- WITAAAAMY W NASZYM NOWYM PROGRAMIE!- biedna ofiara podskoczyła na swoim miejscu z przerażeniem w oczach- OTO NASZ PIERWSZY UCZESTNIK: LIAAAAM…- Louis przerwał z otwartymi ustami- Jak on ma na nawisko?- wyszeptał w stronę Harrego.

-Payne- odpowiedział roześmiany chłopak patrząc na próbującego zrozumieć co się dzieje Liama.

-LIAAAAM PAAAYNE! Twoim pierwszym zadaniem będzie…- dalsza wypowiedź była niezrozumiała, ponieważ Liam rzucił się na niego przygniatając go do siedzenie. Louis odruchowo zasłonił twarz, wyczekując ciosu, który jednak nie nadszedł. Ciężar Liama ustąpił, w tle słychać było stłumiony śmiech Harrego.

-Wybacz… coś mi się śniło- wymruczał cicho chłopak przecierając oczy. Harry skupił całą uwagę na Liamie.

-Co ci się śniło?- ponieważ pociąg się zatrzymał i musieli wysiąść, Harry zapamiętał, aby zadać to pytanie później.

Stali w palącym słońcu wysłuchując nudnej przemowy pani organizator. Ci, którzy byli wystarczająco mądrzy wyjęli z walizek czapki lub okulary przeciwsłoneczne, reszta musiała zadowolić się zasłanianiem oczu ręką. Harry Styles zaliczał się do tej pierwszej grupy, jednak jego nowo poznany kolego Louis widocznie należał do tych mniej rozgarniętych. Harry niepozornie stanął przed niebieskookim. Jego intencją było zapewnić koledze odrobinę cienia, tak aby słońce nie raziło go w oczy. Chciał to zrobić tak, aby Louis nie podejrzewał, że jest to rezultatem sympatii, czy czegoś podobnego…

Po wysłuchaniu nieciekawej wypowiedzi pani Tyler (bo tak nazywała się nieprzyjaźnie wyglądająca blondynka). W końcu usłyszeli jedyną rzecz, która ich interesowała. Mianowicie dowiedzieli się, że będą zajmowali trzyosobowe domki i, że zostali już podzieleni. Podział ten nie podlegał dyskusji. Harry z uśmiechem odwrócił się do Louisa, jednak mimowolnie posmutniał zauważywszy, że jego tam nie ma. Zakłopotany przeczesał włosy i westchnął. Dowiedział się tylko jak trafić do swojego domku, nawet nie interesując się z kim będzie go dzielił (tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie to Louis lub Liam, ewentualnie oboje).

Domek był nieciekawy. Jasny, z zewnątrz wyglądał całkiem romantycznie. Był on mały, drewniany, ładniutki. Problem w tym, że wszystko co jest małe na zewnątrz, jest jeszcze mniejsze w środku. Tak więc jego metraż obejmował mikro salonik, mikro łazienkę, mikro sypialnię z trzema łóżkami. Bogu dzięki łóżka były normalnych rozmiarów i o dziwo jego walizka zgrabnie zmieściła się pod jednym z nich, więc nie zajmowała cennego miejsca, jakie im pozostało. Był zdziwiony tym, że jego współlokatorzy jeszcze nie przyszli. Podrapał się po głowie i zmarszczył brwi, stanął przy otwartym oknie. Ogarnął wzrokiem okolicę. Najbliższy domek znajdował się 30 metrów dalej. Prawdopodobnie były one rozlokowane według bliżej nieznanego schematu po całym terenie obozu. Nie żeby ktoś ten schemat chciał poznać. Ponieważ stwierdził, że i tak nikt go nie zobaczy, gwałtownym ruchem wyjął telefon z kieszeni, jakby był to nadajnik tajnego agenta. Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko wyobrażając sobie jakby to było być Jamesem Bondem.

-Super, dzielimy pokój z wariatem- usłyszał głos ze śmiesznym akcentem tuż za sobą. Ze zgroząodwrócił się i ujrzał dwóch nastolatków, najprawdopodobniej swoich współlokatorów. Bardzo się od siebie różnili, jeden był blondynem o jasnej cerze i niebieskich oczach, a drugi Hindusem o głębokich ciemnych oczach.

-Nie, ja tylko zrzuciłem z telefonu pająka- wyjaśnił szybko Harry, próbując brzmieć naturalnie- Bo siedział na nim- uniósł brwi ku górze, patrząc na nich wyjaśniająco- Pająk. Na telefonie- odchrząknął czując się jak idiota. Bo w tej chwili na pewno nim był. Przynajmniej na to wskazywały znaczące spojrzenia chłopaków- Jestem Harry- wyciągnął do nich rękę. Pierwszy uścisnął ją blondyn, który przedstawił się jako Niall, a później Hindus.  
-Zayn- przedstawił się chłopak, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. Mimo tego pierwszego wrażenia, ci kolesie wydawali się całkiem mili.

-Przepraszam…- mruknął Harry, gdy telefon w jego dłoni zawibrował. Zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył, że dostał wiadomość od Liama. Sam chciał przed chwilą do niego napisać.

Liam: „Lol. Nie zgadniesz z kim mam pokój"

Harry: „Boo Bear"

Wywrócił oczyma i spojrzał na swoich współlokatorów zajmujących swoje łóżka.

Liam: „Wtf. Skąd wiesz?"

Harry: „Nikogo innego nie poznaliśmy"

Liam: „Punkt dla ciebie. Który masz domek?"

Harry: „Nr. 17, a ty?"

Liam: „18 ."

Harry: "Będzie ciekawie :D"

Harry skończył pisać z Liamem i zaczął rozpakowywać swoją walizkę, którą wyjął spod łóżka, gdy do pokoju wszedł Niall z nieciekawą miną.

-Chłopaki, chyba mamy problem- powiedział spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego.

-O co chodzi?- Zayn zmarszczył brwi, próbując rozszyfrować minę blondyna.

-Nasz prysznic, on tak trochę, nie działa- chłopak wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

-Proszę, powiedz, że żartujesz- odezwał się Harry z nadzieją w głosie. Przez moment, naprawdę myślał, że Niall żartuje. Jednak ten zaprzeczył. Po chwili zastanowienia i wymienieniu kilku wersji wybrnięcia z tej sytuacji, cała trójka zgodnie stwierdziła, że należy poinformować organizatorkę. Po owej naradzie, wyszli z domku, zamknęli drzwi na klucz, który powierzyli Zaynowi i ruszyli do pani Tyler. Opiekunka niewiele mogła im zaproponować, jej zdaniem powinni korzystać z prysznicy obozowych, ogólnych jak kto woli, skoro ich nie działa. Ta perspektywa całkowicie im nie odpowiadała i w drodze powrotnej zastanawiali się, jak tego uniknąć.

-Mam pomysł!- wykrzyknął Harry, gdy byli prawie na miejscu i skręcił ostro w prawo, w stronę innego domku. Zayn i Niall podążyli za nim wymieniając zaskoczone spojrzenia. Zielonooki wszedł do chatki, jak do siebie. Rozejrzał się po niej i gdy ujrzał Liama wychodzącego z łazienki, bez ogródek zadał pytanie.

-Wasz prysznic działa?

-Tak- odpowiedział zaskoczony nastolatek- Co to za głupie pytanie?- Liam spojrzał na chłopaków stojących za znajomym- Cześć- kiwnął do nich głową.

-Wcale nie jest takie głupie- mruknął Harry- Nasz prysznic nie działa. Tayler powiedziała, że mamy korzystać z prysznicy ogólnych.- zrobił zbolałą minę.

-Możecie korzystać z naszego- Liam wzruszył ramionami- Jeśli chcecie oczywiście- dodał siadając na swoim łóżku. Zajął on dolną partię łóżka piętrowego. Była to jedna z różnic między tym domkiem, a Harrego i jego współlokatorów. W ich chatce znajdowały się trzy oddzielne łóżka, tutaj jedno piętrowe i trzecie normalne pod oknem.

-Ja się nie zgadzam!- po raz pierwszy wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na chłopaka siedzącego przy oknie. To był Louis. So tej pory siedział cicho, więc prawie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi przysłuchując się rozmowie pomiędzy Harrym i Liamem.

-Louis, zrozum, ten domek jest tak samo mój, jak i twój. Mamy do niego takie same prawa. Mogę udostępnić naszą łazienkę znajomym. Szczególnie, gdy przysługuje mi 50% głosów, gdyż nasz współlokator jeszcze nie dotarł- odparł spokojnie Liam. Jak zawsze wydawał się bardzo opanowany.

-Znasz tylko jednego z nich- zaprotestował niebieskooki z niezadowoloną miną i nutą goryczy w głosie.

-Jestem Niall- odezwał się blondyn.

-A ja Zayn- zawtórował mu Hindus.

-Super, znam ich wszystkich- uśmiechnął się Liam- Louis, niestety przegrałeś.

-Sprawa załatwiona- Harry klasnął w ręce z zadowoleniem- Kto ma ochotę iść nad jezioro?- zapytał patrząc po kolei na każdego z osobna. Chętnie okazali się wszyscy oprócz Louisa, który najwyraźniej się obraził. Co dziwniejsze, Harry miał nadzieję, że to on właśnie się zgodzi.


End file.
